luna obscura
by Noodle-Grz
Summary: Emma, Regina y Henry están huyendo de Cora (reina de los vampiros) hacia el sur del bosque de Santania, donde los rebeldes habitan. Emma regresara a su lugar de origen, junto a los seres de su propia especie (lobos) pero algo se interpone en su camino. Regina, siendo la princesa de los vampiros no tiene posibilidades de poder ir con Emma y Henry. ¿Que hará Emma para solucionarlo?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hao! Bueno, es la primera vez que escribiré un fic largo y con los personajes de ouat, así que por fis ténganme paciencia. La historia comenzara desde que Emma, Regina y Henry huyen, luego ya contare como comenzó todo este lio en que están metidos.**_

 _ **¡Buena lectura!**_

 _ **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:**_

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS Y LA SERIE DE OUAT NO SON MÍOS. SOLO ME PERTENECE**_ _ **LA HISTORIA.**_

* * *

 **Cap 1:**

 _ **FINISTERRA - AL NORTE DEL BOSQUE DE SANTANIA.**_

-Regina, es la única forma en la cual puedes entrar, si no lo hacemos ellos no te dejaran pisar un centímetro de tierra de ese bosque sin que te hayan descuartizado.

-me niego, miss Swan. Rotundamente no, antes muerta.

-¡Bien! Vamos Henry.-dijo la rubia mientras comenzaba a caminar.

\- ¡pero ma! No podemos dejarla aquí, ella también es mi madre y no la abandonaré-el chico que cruzo de brazos.

-¡Puf!-resoplo Emma- Esta bien, en fin. Por el momento lo que debemos hacer es descansar, encontrar un refugio donde pasar la noche, luego ya veremos cómo adentrarnos mas en el bosque y que acepten a Regina-la rubia miro a los ojos a la morena con la última frase.

-Tiene razón, debemos buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche.

-¡Aleluya! ¡Al fin algo en lo que coincidimos!-exclamó con un poco de sarcasmo- bien, mas adelante debe haber un claro con el cual nos podremos abastecer de agua, también hay árboles más grandes y con la copa más ancha que nos permitirán hacer una fogata sin tener que dar señales de nuestra posición.- miro a la morena buscando su aprobación-ok, ya todo listo, en marcha-dijo cuando tuvo la confirmación de la morena.

* * *

-su majestad, la princesa y los otros dos dirigen hacia el sur de Santania-dijo un rastreador entrando en la estancia.

-¡Malditos perros apestosos! Se van a unir a los rebeldes. Captúrenlos cuanto antes, ¡quiero a mi hija aquí antes de que crucen el limite!-dicho esto, la reina desapareció por la puerta.

* * *

-¿Mamá?-llamo cauteloso el muchacho

-Hm, dime Henry-respondió la morena tranquila.

-¿Qué es lo que te dijo Emma, para poder cruzar el límite?- preguntó mirando a lo lejos a su otra madre.

El silencio se había apoderado del breve momento en el que Henry soltó la pregunta que pondría incomoda a la morena

-Na...nada Henry, es solo una tontería que se le ocurrió a Emma- un ligero rubor pareció tintar sus mejillas, casi imperceptible a los ojos del chico.

El pequeño moreno no puedo disimular la pequeña sonrisa que se le formo en los labios al escuchar a su madre llamar por primera vez a la rubia por su nombre y no miss. Swan.

-ok, pero... Sea lo que sea que ella haya dicho. ¿Lo harás? Es decir, si es la única forma de que tú puedas pasar el límite del bosque, mmm, completa, digamos. ¿Lo harías?

-no lo sé Henry, primero tenemos que llegar y luego ya veremos, ahora lo que me importa es que tú este a salvó-respondió pasando un brazo por los hombros del chico.

-¿Que sucede ma?- la rubia se había detenido de repente y se puso en guardia.

-shhh, tranquilo chico. Son rastreadores-dijo, señalando a lo lejos a un grupo de tres vampiros.

-¿Cuanto falta para poder llegar al claro, miss Swan?-la morena miro a lo lejos y comprobó lo que temía -son enviados de mi madre, lo más seguro es que les haya ordenado capturarme.

-¡Mierda, tu madre es una bruja!-exclamo en susurro la rubia sin perder de vista a los hombres que se alejaban.

-lenguaje, miss Swan-la morena reprendió a la rubia haciéndole rodar los ojos.

-faltan unos dos kilómetros, lo más seguro es que lleguemos para el crepúsculo.

-bien, justo a mi hora favorita del día.

-vale, ya se han alejado, tenemos que seguir-la rubia emprendió nuevamente el camino a la cabecera.

-pero ma, ¿Porqué no nos han sentido si se supone que los vampiros rastreadores son los mejores?- el chico había hecho la pregunta que le estaba rondando a la morena.

-lo que pasa chico, es que, esta parte del bosque está protegida para que los intrusos como vampiros u otros seres no deseados puedan encontrar a las manadas que andan cerca. Por eso es imperceptible al olor de cualquier lobo que ande cerca, solo nosotros podremos rastrear -explico la situación del porque a pesar de estar en un rango corto con los rastreadores, ellos no se percataron de su posición- incluso ahora Regina no puede percibir nuestro olor Henry, a pesar de estar de a unos pocos centímetros de nosotros-el pequeño moreno se giro a mirar a su otra madre para poder confirmar lo que la rubia decía.

-tiene razón Henry, desde que cruzamos ese pequeño puente no he podido percibir tu olor o de miss Swan.

-vaya, quien protegió este bosque debió de haber sido alguien genial-dijo el chico emocionado.

-sí, tu abuelo fue una persona realmente genial.

-pero, ¿Mi abuelo?-preguntó un poco confundido.

-si Henry, mi manada viva en esta parte del bosque, el norte de Santania fue protegida por el antiguo alfa de la manada, "el lobo azul"-respondió ella con la mirada iluminada recordando a su padre.

-¿El lobo azul?-preguntó con ilusión.

-sí, pero esa es una historia que luego podre contarte.

Regina le lanzo una mirada inquieta a la rubia, quien asintiendo dando unos pasos adelante mientras la morena protegía a su hijo.

-Así que, es por eso por lo que mis camaradas no han podido seguir su rastro-pronunció una voz ronca entre los árboles.

-ya era hora de que dejaras verte-dijo, la rubia.

-¿Ma?-se inquieto el pequeño moreno.

-tranquilo chico, yo me encargo-la rubia le regalo una sonrisa y volvió su mirada al punto en donde el hombre aun pertenecía en la penumbra del espesor de los arboles.

-Apestoso perro, ¿crees de verdad que podrás tú sola contra mí?-el hombre rio socarronamente dejando ver por fin su rostro.

-Mierda-dijo la morena mientras su rostro se descomponía y ponía pálido.

-¿Que sucede Regina?- Emma también se inquietó, era raro que la morena dijera malas palabras y más aun teniendo a Henry cerca.

-es un buitre, Emma...-la morena presionó los hombros de su hijo de modo mucho mas protector que antes.

-¡Genial, lo que nos faltaba!-exclamó Emma con exasperación.

-¿Quiénes son los buitres, mamá?-pregunto Henry al notar la tención de sus madres.

-nada bueno cariño. Son los seres más peligrosos y repugnantes que existen en la categoría de vampiros de "clase A"-le explico.

-su majestad-dijo él haciendo un reverencia-vuestra madre me ha enviado a recuperados de las garras de estos seres de bajo nivel.

Emma retiró la mirada del hombre y la poso en la morena, quien le hizo un gesto tratando de dar a entender que luego se lo contaría, _"si sobrevivimos te mato Mills"_ pensó la rubia volviendo a observa al hombre.

-¿quién eres?-preguntó la rubia.

-¿Para qué queréis saber? Si pronto no seréis nada- respondió con una sonrisa espeluznante.

-para poder poner tu nombre en la lápida que muy generosamente voy a otorgarte luego de haberte exterminado-lanzo la rubia con una mirada obscura llena de rabia.

-¿piensas que puedes ganarme?, cuanta confianza para un asqueroso animal. Pero he de admitir que al menos esto pinta interesante-admitió-está bien, al menos así sabrás el nombre de quien te aniquilo-sonrió dando un paso adelanté- Robín de Locksley, es como me llamo.

Emma dio un paso adelante y se puso en guardia protegiendo a los dos morenos.

-Regina, quédate con Henry y protégelo, yo me encargo de él-pidió a la morena, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el hombre, quien también hacia lo mismo, y en pocos segundos ambos se encontraron corriendo para al final chocar y sujetarse por los hombros.

Regina asintió comenzando a dar pasos hacia atrás alejándose del lugar en donde ya se estaba dando comienzo la batalla entre ambos rubios. Emma había dado el primer golpe haciendo que el rubio retrocediera unos pasos, pero al mismo tiempo recuperándose y volviendo a la pelea. La patada llego al estomago de Emma y luego una lluvia de golpes que no le dejaban forma de contraatacar. En un descuido por parte del rubio, Emma tuvo la oportunidad de atacar, de una patada en el pecho mando a volar a Robín, quien se estrello contra el tronco de un gran árbol y permaneció por algunos segundos tumbado, dando un despido a la rubia.

Emma respirada agitadamente, de reojo miro a Regina y Henry quienes tenían una mirada de terror impresa en sus rostros. No, no podía perder, tenía que protegerlos y llevarlos a un lugar seguro y ese lugar estaba unas horas de camino hacia el sur, tenía que llevarlos y los iba a llevar sanos y a salvo.

Se concentro en su pelea, vio como el rubio se levantaba y corría hacia ella, esquivo el ataque del robín y contraataco con toda su fuerza.

 _"¡Mierda, de entre todos los seres me tenía que cruzar con un asqueroso carroñero!"_ Pensó ella, cuando su puño chocó tan fuerte contra el rostro del rubio que retrocedió con una mueca de dolor.

-¿Que sucede buitre? ¿Ya cansado?-preguntó sonriendo, lo que hizo que el rubio gruñera de cólera.

-me impresionas, no pensé que podrías durar tanto tiempo-dijo él, escupiendo una muela-pero esto ya me canse y le pondré fin ahora mismo-pronunció mientras se le lanzaba encima.

Y ahí estaba Emma, en medio del bosque a merced del buitre que estaba a segundos de quitarle la vida. Sin fuerzas y con su último aliento se desplomó mirando hacia atrás donde se encontraba Henry con una mirada atónita por lo que había sucedido.

* * *

 **Bueeeeeee, ¡hasta aquí el primer capi!, si les gusto espero que me lo dejen saber con sus reviews. Acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios y también sugerencias.**

 ** _Qué pasaría con Emma?_ ¡Bueeee, eso se verá en el próximo capi!**

 **Gracias por haber leído, nos vemos en el próximo capi y una disculpa por si hay algún error. (Es que escribo en el móvil :p)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD EN EL CAP. 1. (ES UN OSO TENER QUE ESTAR PONIENDO EL DESCARGO :P)**_

 _ **Cap: 2**_

 _ **CINCO MESES ANTES- EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE BOSTON.**_

La luz del día se colaba tenuemente por la ventana. Se levantó con dolor de cabeza, la noche anterior había salido a celebrar su vigésimo octavo cumpleaños, aunque al principio no le apetecía salir de casa, la insistencia de cierta morena la había sacado de su tranquila noche de películas de horror; tal y como lo venía haciendo desde siempre (o al menos desde que llego a Boston, luego de la muerte de sus padres y de Neal)

 _ **FLASHBACK:**_

-¡vamos, rubia!-dijo-no seas aguafiestas-refunfuño haciendo un mohín- Que… _¡hoy toca ser feliz!_ -exclamo sonriente.

-Ruby, te he dicho que no voy a salir-se tapó con la suave manta y le dio play al DVD.

-joooo. Emma, ¡hoy es tu cumpleaños¡-le quito la manta y la arrogo lejos-y por todo los magos que lo vamos a celebrar-cogió el mando del DVD y lo apago.

-Ruby-le llamo-¿quieres que te recuerde por qué no me gusta celebrarlo?-le pregunto sin mirarla.

-sabes que no hay la necesidad…-bajo la mirada triste-hace una semana que se cumplieron los diez años de la muerte de tus padres, de Neal y de la desaparición de tu hijo-se limpió una traicionera lagrima, levanto la mirada y sonrió con tristeza-pero sabes muy bien cómo eran tus padres y Neal, a ellos jamás les hubiese gustado que pases tu cumpleaños encerrada en una habitación-se acomodó a su lado en el sillón y le limpio las silenciosas lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas- tranquila Emma, a tu pequeño lo encontraremos-le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora- el cazador nunca se ha equivocado y lo sabes-abrazo a la rubia- venga, vamos que para luego es tarde.

-vale-se levantaron y luego de una hora salieron del pequeño departamento.

La noche estaba comenzando muy bien, a pesar de que aún no estaba muy convencida de haber hecho bien al salir a "divertirse" como dijo la morena, pero la estaba pasando bien… se llevó a los labios su quinta copa de whisky, sintió el ardor bajar por su garganta y cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

Se concentró en algún punto muerto de la discoteca, los sonidos había desaparecido de su percepción, su respiración se tornó agitada; levanto la mirara a un punto lejano y le vio. Una extraña sombra cruzo su campo de visión, siguió aquella silueta hasta que la perdió de vista, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se abrió camino entre la multitud de gente. No había pasado ni medio minuto cuando se dio cuenta que su persecución término en la parte trasera del local. Estaba por volver a entrar cuando unos quejidos le llamaron la atención, corrió siguiendo el sonido que le llevo cerca de un basurero, pero nada, no había nada ni nadie en dicho lugar. Estaba por terminar de salir del callejón, pero una mano la detuvo.

-Emma, ¿Qué pasa?-Ruby la miro con preocupación, luego fijo su mirara en el final del callejón.

La rubia siguió la mirada de la morena y no encontró nada.

-nada, solo salí un rato a tomar aire- fingió una sonrisa y suspiro- venga, vamos que la fiesta es dentro- señalo la puerta de madera con la mirada y comenzó a adentrarse en el lugar.

-Emms- le llamo- ¿segura que todo bien?- pregunto algo preocupada. Había visto a la rubia salir por la parte trasera del local como si no tuviera conciencia de ello.

-sip- sonrió- venga que te invito unas copas.

El resto de la noche la pasaron entre copas hasta altas horas de la madrugada, cuando regresaron a casa (solo los magos sabrían cómo le habían hecho para lograr semejante hazaña dado el alto nivel de alcohol que recorría su sistema sanguíneo) se desplomo en su cama y cayo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

 _ **FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

* * *

-¿qué tal la mañana?- preguntaba una morena ya arreglada para salir, mientras le daba su chocolate con nubes y canela.

-siento como si hubieran dado un concierto de heavy metal en mi cabeza-contesto con un gesto de dolor, y media sonrisa.

-vale, ya pasara. Toma-puso un plato con tortitas en la mesa-ahora come y en la noche nos vemos- cogió su bolso y se encamino a la salida- hasta la noche, rubia.

Era sábado y no tenía nada que hacer, solo esperar a que Ruby volviera (de donde sea que haya podido ir). Se fue a su cuarto, se aseo y luego salió del departamento.

Comenzó a caminar sin tener sentido de adonde le guiaban sus pasos. Se había pasado el resto del día pensando en aquella curiosa silueta, y se preguntaba si había pasado de verdad o había sido una mala jugada de su cabeza, que ya tenía algo de alcohol circulando por su sistema sanguíneo. Paro de repente cuando a su nariz le llego un leve olor a manzana, cerró los ojos y disfruto de aquel agradable olor, su mente se llenó de imágenes de la noche anterior, de cosas que pasaron después de la aparición de la silueta. De Ruby bailando cual bailarina profesional meneando sus caderas, de Ruby bebiendo sin parar, de Ruby vomitando en el W.C., de Ruby volviendo a la barra para volver a tomar, de Ruby gritando y saltando coreando con un grupo de chicos que iban vestidos de rockeros, que simplemente coreaban _"_ _Estamos locos de atar,_ _somos trovadores que en tu ciudad_ _,_ _damos pinceladas de color_ _a tu gris realidad._ _Somos mitad caballeros,_ _mitad bohemios y embusteros,_ _no somos lo que un padre quiere_ _para su hijita bebe."_ Y siempre terminaban con fuerte _"Hasta que el cuerpo aguante,_ _hasta que quiera mi voz._ _Hasta que el cuerpo aguante_ _seguiré viviendo tal como soy"._ si, al parecer la pasaron muy bien, sobre todo Ruby, que al parecer sí que le hizo caso a esa frase de _"hasta que el cuerpo aguante."_ Volvió de su recuerdoal escuchar a una voz a su espalda.

-¿Señorita? el local abre hasta la noche- le dijo aquel hombre regordete.

\- ¿He?- se sorprendió, miro al hombre con un gesto de no entender por qué le decía aquello.

-Que el local abre hasta la noche- volvió a decir señalando el letrero- ¿se encuentra bien, señorita?- pregunto con preocupación.

-Heu…- Emma volvió la mirada al letrero del local y se dio cuenta que estaba en la misma discoteca de la noche anterior- sí, todo bien- contesto- gracias, hasta luego- sonrió marchándose. Dio la vuelta en la esquina y llego a la parte trasera de la discoteca.

Se percató de que de ahí era donde despendía el olor a manzana, camino recorriendo con la mirada el lugar, se acercó a al basurero y vio una pequeña mancha, se acercó más con gesto curioso y toco la mancha seca, era sangre, entonces todo cobro sentido. La noche anterior sí que había visto a una silueta, y aquellos quejidos también cobraron sentido. Si juntaba a aquella silueta con aquellos quejidos todo apuntaba que ayer por la noche se había cruzado con un "cuervo" (como a ellos les gustaba decirle a los vampiros) o al menos había estado a punto de cruzárselo si no hubiera sido por Ruby que le corto antes de que diera con él.

Miro su celular y vio que tenía un SMS de Ruby, vio la hora y se dio cuenta que hace una hora debería de haber estado en casa.

 _ **Ruby**_ : "Hey, rubia. Te estoy esperando"

Guardo su móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero roja y volvió a su pequeño departamento.

* * *

-tengo que volver-dijo apenas vio a la rubia entrar.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto.

-me han informado que pronto abran problemas- suspiro y se acomodó mirando a Emma que estaba frente a ella- al parecer los cuervos están preparando algo muy grande.

-¿Qué están preparando?- volvió a preguntar con gesto serio.

-los cuervos están atacando los diferentes puntos de Santania, y sabes que nosotros no somos los únicos seres sobrenaturales que vivimos en el bosque.

-¿Quién es tú informante?- se acercó y la escruto con la mirada.

-alguien a quien ayude hace ya un tiempo- dijo con una linda sonrisa de lado- bueno rubia, tengo que regresar y parto al amanecer- se paró del sofá y camino directo a la cocina.

-vale, lo entiendo- tomo la taza con chocolate que Ruby le tenido- mañana te acompaño a coger el tren.

-ok- y desapareció camino a su habitación.

Cuando la luz del amanecer tocó el vidrio de la ventanilla del tren, Ruby se despedía de Emma. Y el tren partió con destino a Maine.

Emma se quedó hasta que vio desaparecer al tren de su campo de visión. Cuando regreso tras sus pasos por el camino que la llevaba devuelta al aparcadero, sintió un ruido seco y luego todo quedo obscuro.

* * *

 _ **PRESENTE.**_

-me impresionas, no pensé que podrías durar tanto tiempo-dijo él, escupiendo una muela-pero esto ya me canse y le pondré fin ahora mismo-pronunció mientras se le lanzaba encima.

Y ahí estaba Emma, en medio del bosque a merced del buitre que estaba a segundos de quitarle la vida. Sin fuerzas y con su último aliento se desplomó mirando hacia atrás donde se encontraba Henry con una mirada atónita por lo que había sucedido.

Los gruñidos que se escuchaban era lo único que rompía el silencio del lugar.

Un gran lobo de pelaje dorado mantenía al vampiro sometido bajo sus patas, sin darle la oportunidad de moverse. El rubio luchaba por soltarse pero Emma lo tenía bien cogido y lo último que vio o sintió el rubio, fue su garganta siendo desgarrada por Emma quien había dado el golpe de gracia al morder el cuello del buitre, quitándole la vida.

Regina se interpuso entre la escena de Emma aniquilando al buitre y la mirada sorprendida de Henry. Cuando se dio la vuelta y puedo observar al gran lobo con más detenimiento vio lo hermoso de ese majestuoso animal. Pelaje dorado y profundos posos esmeraldas que la miraban con desconcierto.

-¿Ma?- Henry trato de acercarse a Emma, pero Regina no se lo permitió.

-Espera Henry.- vio como Emma los miraba y gruñía enseñando sus afilados colmillos.

-pero…

-¡Henry, no!- Regina se interpuso en el momento en el que Emma iba a lastimarlo, ganándose un arañazo profundo en su brazo izquierdo.

La morena se había percatado del descontrol que Emma sufría en su transformación, trato de que la rubia volviera a su forma humana, se acercó poco a poco al lobo dorado que le gruñía, pero que tras las palabras de la morena se iba tranquilizando.

-Emma, tranquila. No te hare daño- Regina trataba de tranquilizarla mientras avanzaba hacia ella. Cada paso que daba acercándose a Emma, sentía como esta se iba tranquilizando poco a poco.- Emma, no te hare daño, soy yo, Regina. ¿Recuerdas?- la morena estaba dos pasos de llagar con Emma, estiro su brazo bueno, y logro acariciar la cabeza del gran lobo dorado que ya para ese entonces se encontraba sentado y con la cabeza gacha. Cuando Regina pudo ponerse a su lado, Emma lamio su brazo herido.

-Está bien, miss. Swan- dijo para poder tranquilizarla- solo es un pequeño rasguño- pero el dolor que la aquejaba era notable hasta para Henry que hasta ese entonces se había mantenido a una distancia prudente. Sintió como Emma pasaba su lengua repetidas veces por su herida y lo que vio no se lo esperaba. Las aberturas de las garras de Emma en su piel estaban compensando a cerrar. Miro su piel y ya no había huella, de que alguna vez haya sido herida por Emma.

Los aullidos de dolor que soltaba Emma llamaron su atención, cuando volvió su vista a Emma esta yacía en el suelo, tumbada y completamente desnuda. La contemplo por unos cortos segundos hasta que escucho la voz angustiada de su hijo llamarla. Cubrió a la rubia con su gabardina que en ese momento se había alegrado de llevarla puesta, la cogió en brazos y se acercó a su hijo.

-tranquilo cariño, tu madre es una mujer fuerte y solo esta agotada por la pelea-le aseguró- ahora será mejor que encontremos ese claro, así tanto Emma como nosotros podremos descansar.

Ya había caído el crepúsculo y habían llegado al claro, buscaron un lugar en donde poder pasar la noche encontrando un pequeña cueva que les serviría como refugio mientras pensaban como llegar al otro lado del límite de Santania, donde les aguardaba la camada de lobos salvajes. Y aún no tenían un plan para que Regina pudiera ser acogida por los rebeldes lobos, los cuales odian a los vampiros y estaban en guerra con ellos. O mejor dicho, si qué tenían un plan, pero dado que era una "locura" como pensaba la morena. Ella, no pensaba poner en acción el plan de Emma. No si todavía había otra posible opción.

-¿Mamá?-le llamó.

-dime cariño-la morena dejo lo que estaba haciendo y miro a su hijo, que estaba cuidando a su otra madre.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto despegando los ojos de Emma.

-estoy bien, cariño- se acercó, le beso la frente y lo abrazo como solo ella sabía hacerlo, con amor y protección, haciendo que los miedos de su hijo desaparecieran.

* * *

 ** _"En la noche más oscura, cuando un grito de dolor se alce sobre el cielo, tú y yo nos volveremos a unir. Mientras tanto espérame, amor."_**

Emma se había despertado de un sobresalto, aun podía escuchar las palabras que se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-¡Ma! Por fin despiertas- Henry se le acercó despacio.

-Hola chico-saludo- ¿Qué ha pasado?-cuestionó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-pasa que ha derrotado al buitre, miss. Swan- respondió la morena.

-ya... pero ¿cómo...? – la rubia no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado.

-¡te has transformado, ha sido genial!- exclamo el chico.

Entonces los recuerdos la golpearon con fuerza, había recordado todo. Y lo que más le dolía había sido que había herido a Regina, se acercó a la morena y toco su brazo que ya estaba completamente recuperado.

-lo siento, Regina- desvió la mirada de la morena y apretó sus puños con frustración, se maldijo así misma por no saber controlarse en su transformación.

-no se preocupe por eso- Regina noto el decaído animo de la rubia- Emma, fue un accidente, ¿ok?- tomo su barbilla y la hizo mirarla a los ojos.

-pero…

Regina negó con la cabeza y sin haber esperado lo siguiente, sintió los brazos de Emma rodeándole- lo siento, lo siento…- escuchaba como la rubia se volvía a disculpar. Lo que hizo que su muerto corazón se encogiera y correspondiera al abrazo. Cuando sintió a Emma más tranquila, se separó de ella despacio y le regallo una pequeña pero bonita sonrisa.

-tome, beba un poco de agua- la morena le alcanzo una alforja de cuero con agua.

-Gracias- se limitó a decir, llevándose la alforja a los labios.

-cielos, ma. ¡Pensé que dormidas por días!-exclamo el pequeño moreno tratando de relajar el momento.

-lo siento chico-se excusó- veo que ya hemos llegado al claro, en ese caso deberíamos llegar a la frontera al medio día de mañana.- dijo mirando a la morena- eso si no se nos presentan inconvenientes.

-respecto a ese tema, debemos encontrar un modo con el que pueda entrar sin tener que poner en acción su descabellada idea.

-pues como ya he dicho, solo hay dos formas de ser bienvenido a la camada del sur. Y es siendo un lobo o...- la rubia dejo al viento lo que iba a decir ya que la morena le corto.

-no, me niego, debe haber otro modo de poder entrar sin tener que...-replicó la morena a la defensiva y sonrojada.

-okay... Siendo lobo ¿O...?-inquirió Henry sin entender muy bien por donde iban sus madres.

-lo que pasa chico. Es que solo hay dos modos por los cuales se puede pertenecer a una camada de lobos, y son:

1.- tienes que ser un lobo, o…

-ya dilo, ma.

2.-…siendo la mitad de un lobo…- completo. Miro a su hijo, que la miraba confundido.

-¿Qué?- respondió -o sea que la única forma que tiene mamá de ser aceptada en la camada es que ella... ¿Que ella sea una contigo?

Y allí estaba la "increíble solución de Emma Swan" como Regina había llamado a su descabellada idea.

* * *

¡Bien, al fin pude subir el cap. 2! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Espero que no se les haga confuso el tema de los tiempos _ **.**_ Pero poco a poco nos iremos enterando de como sucedió todo. he de decir que ni yo sé cómo va esto, ya que estoy escribiendo los caps. Según los subo. Hasta la otra y gracias por leer. (disculpas si tiene algún error)


	3. Chapter 3

_**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD EN EL CAP. 1 Y 2. XP**_

 _ **QUIERO AGRADECER A LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN COMENTADO Y POR LOS FAVS Y FOLLOW. SON TAN LINDOS POR DARME EL APOYO CON ESTA HISTORIA. GRACIAS, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA.**_

 _ **Cap.03**_

 _ **AL SUR DE SANTANIA.**_

-¿Ruby, lo escuchaste?- pregunto el moreno.

-sí, prepárate que partimos en diez minutos- respondió yendo a su cabaña- abuela, iré a ver si es ella- informó a la mujer mayor.

Ruby fue a la cabaña donde se encontraban reunidos los mejores centinelas que tenía la rebelión, organizo las líneas de ataque por si surgía un inconveniente mientras estaba fuera. Se encontró con el moreno a las afueras de la entrada y partieron.

-tiene que ser ella, tiene que ser- dijo ansioso el moreno apresurando el paso.

-lo sabremos cuando lleguemos- respondió la morena.

Ambos morenos comenzaron a trotar, dieron un salto y ambos se transformaron en dos grandes lobos.

 _ **EN EL LAGO.**_

-lo que pasa chico. Es que solo hay dos modos por los cuales se puede pertenecer a una camada de lobos, y son:

1.- tienes que ser un lobo, o…

-ya dilo, ma.

2.-…siendo la mitad de un lobo…- completo. Miro a su hijo, que la miraba confundido.

-¿Qué?- respondió -o sea que la única forma que tiene mamá de ser aceptada en la camada es que ella... ¿Que ella sea una contigo?

-sí, y es algo te tendríamos que hacer hoy que aún hay luna llena-respondió mirando a la morena- claro, si tu madre aceptase.

-no, cariño. ¡Es una locura!- exclamo mirando a su hijo.

-lo sé mamá, pero es la única forma que hay... Es hacer eso o que te quedes, y no pienso abandonarte, ¡eso jamás!-el pequeño moreno se le acercó mirándola profundamente a los ojos-te amo mamá y no te abandonaré nunca-le dijo abrazándola.

-lo sé, cariño. Yo también te amo -Regina correspondió el abrazo apretándolo un poco más contra ella-si tú estás de acuerdo, está bien, lo haré.- se separado un poco del abrazo para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

-sí, lo estoy- respondió asintiendo.

-Bien, Miss. Swan, haremos la unión esta media noche- giro su rostro ligeramente ruborizado.

-Regina, debes saber que cuando hagamos la unión, nos uniremos en todo el sentido de la palabra, compartiremos nuestras emociones, sentimientos y hasta el latido de nuestro corazón. Es decir, que si una de nosotras deja de existir, la otra lo hará instantáneamente- aclaró.

-Lo sé- respondió- pero no nos quedan más opciones.

-Bien, pero antes hare las cosas como corresponden- se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Henry y se arrodillo minorándolo a los ojos- Henry, te pido que me des el honor de poder tomar a tu madre Regina Mills como mi otra mitad. Juro que la honraré, protegeré y querré hasta los últimos días de mi existencia-pidió sonriendo a Regina.

Regina se sorprendió por el actuar de la rubia, en ningún momento se le cruzo la posibilidad de que ella pudiera pedir su mano formalmente a su hijo, desvío su rostro sonrojado con el corazón acelerado como una locomotora (y eso que no latía, literalmente)

Emma miro a su hijo, quien un poco asombrado por su actuar, le sonrió para decir lo siguiente:

-yo, Henry Mills. Pongo a mi madre a tu cuidado-el pequeño moreno le dio la mano de Regina, y la puso al lado de su madre biológica, se les lanzo a los brazos haciendo que los tres cayeran al suelo.

-¡¿Cómo que no les han podido capturar?!-grito la reina-¡Son unos inútiles! Los envíe con un buitre, ¡Un buitre!-volvió a gritar exasperada ante la situación-¡son tan solo dos malditos perros sarnosos quienes acompañan a mi hija, y aun así, dicen que han perdido su rastro y el buitre ha muerto!-la reina tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre de la rabia-escúchame bien-se acercó al hombre tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa negra que vestía -encuentra a Regina y tráemela, no me importa lo que hagan con esos dos animales que le acompañan-soltó violentamente al hombre haciendo que este callera y saliera corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo-¡Tráemela, o sino tú inútil existencia se extinguirá!

Al llegar la media noche Emma y Regina se encontraban en medio del claro, con las aguas llegándoles hasta la cintura, rodeadas por la luz plateada de la luna que yacía en lo más alto del oscuro firmamento, coronada con miles de estrellas, quienes serían testigos de la unión que se llevaría a cabo; ellas y Henry, que se encontraba en la orilla con las alianzas que había improvisado con unas pequeñas lianas de alguna planta.

-dama blanca de la noche- comenzaron a recitar el ritual, unieron las palmas de sus manos sin llegar a tocarse- ilumina nuestro camino, deja que hoy nuestra alma sea una y sella nuestro destino.

Las aguas calmas del claro comenzaron a moverse suavemente entre ellas, y al poco tiempo se comenzaron a elevar pequeñas gotas de agua, el lugar en donde se encontraban comenzó a brillar. Sus manos aun unidas fueron rodeadas por el agua del claro que ascendía en forma de lluvia, juntándolas por fin. Sintieron una pequeña descarga eléctrica y al sepáralas vieron en sus muñecas una pequeña media luna.

Se mirando por unos segundos para luego unir sus labios dando por finalizada la Unión.

Regina sintió como su corazón volvía a latir, era una sensación rara para ella ya que llevaba años sin sentirlo en su pecho, se separó de Emma con el corazón desbocado y sintió la ausencia reclamando nuevamente los labios rojos de la rubia, su respiración agitada golpear su piel. Emma no espero a que Regina se animara a volverla a besar, unió sus labios en un suave pero apasionado beso, rodeo la pequeña cintura de la morena y la atrajo hacia si como momentos antes Regina había deseado. La rubia se separó con una sonrisa de lado y soplo en el cuello de la morena cerca de su oído.

-ahora ya somos una- dijo la rubia antes de caer rendida nuevamente por el esfuerzo de la pelea y el desgaste de energía al hacer la unión.

Regina la sujeto a tiempo, salieron del claro y la llevo nuevamente a la cueva para poder descansar.

-Henry, cariño- le llamo- tienes que descansar,

-pero quiero cuidarte a ti y Emma- dijo el pequeño moreno.

-lo sé, cariño. Pero tienes que descansar- paso su mano por el pelo del chico y beso su frente.

-está bien, mama. Pero la siguiente guardia la hago yo- dijo, acostándose al lado de la rubia.

Henry estaba entrando al mundo de los sueños cuando un olor desconocido llego hasta su nariz, se paró de un salto y se acercó a la morena que lo miro sorprendida por su actuar.

-¿Henry?-preguntó Regina.

-hay dos personas acercándose- respondió.

-¿Qué?- la morena se alarmo- quédate con tu madre, Henry- dijo mientras caminaba a la salida.

-pero…

-Henry, por favor.

-está bien- Henry se acercó a su madre rubia y se quedó a su lado.

Cuando Regina llego a la salida se encontró con dos grandes lobos, uno de color gris de ojos de colores distintos y el otro negro de ojos azules. Ambos lobos le gruñían mientras comenzaban a rodearla, Regina estaba lista para pelear si era necesario. Pero de un momento a otro se vio tumbada con el lobo gris encima de ella, mientras el otro corría hacia la cueva.

El momento más aterrador de Regina fue cuando escucho a Henry gritar.

-¡NO! Grito el pequeño moreno que trato de aleja al gran lobo negro de su madre.

Regina lanzo lejos al lobo gris cuando escucho gritar a su hijo, dentro a toda prisa a la cueva y vio a un hombre moreno frente a Emma, que la observaba con gran anhelo mientras le acariciaba una mejilla. Con un rápido movimiento se interpuso entre su ahora mujer y aquel desconocido, mostro sus colmillos a modo de advertencia. Vio como el hombre estaba por abalanzarse sobre ella cuando una voz femenina llamo la atención de ambos.

-déjala, killian- ordeno la hermosa morena que se acercaba a ellos.

-pero ella está aquí, y esta herirá- respondió con rabia en su tono voz, mirando amenazadoramente a Regina.

-eso lo sé, killian. Podía oler su sangre a kilómetros- se acercó hasta el hombre y lo sujetó por el brazo- ¿y sabes qué más puedo oler?- le pregunto- a ella- señalo con la cabeza a Regina que aún se mantenía alerta protegiendo a Emma y Henry que se encontraba a sus espaldas junto a su madre- y al niño, que están impregnados de su olor- se separó de él y camino acortando la distancia entre ella y la otra morena.

-no des ni un paso más- advirtió Regina con un gruñido.

-tranquila, solo quiero saber cómo esta Emma- le sonrió amablemente mirando a su amiga tras la Regina.

-no me importa si la conoces, no te le acercaras- dio un paso adelante enfrentándose a Ruby.

Ruby sonrió con gracia, le gustaba como aquella mujer protegía a su amiga aun incluso cuando tenía todas las de perder. Paro a tres pasos de distancia y le tendió la mano.

-Ruby Lucas, soy amiga de Emma desde siempre y alfa de la camada del sur- dijo presentándose.

-No me interesa si eres la hija perdida del presidente de los Estados Unidos, no permitiré que tú o ese hombre se le acerquen- gruño.

-tú me agradas- dijo con una sonrisa retirando su mano- bueno, si Emma esta en Santania es porque iba de camino a casa, y dado que nos hemos topado con dos rastreadores supongo que están huyendo, por lo cual te sugiero que nos vayamos cuanto antes-le dio la espalda y se alejó- esperare afuera- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Regina se acercó preocupada a su hijo, se cercioró de que no estuviera herido y lo abrazo lo más fuerte que puedo, beso su frente para luego mirar a la rubia que aún estaba inconsciente.

-mamá- le llamo- deberíamos ir con ella- propuso.

-no lo sé Henry, no me fio de ellos- respondió- sobre todo de ese hombre- dijo con desagrado.

-tienes razón, a mí tampoco me da buena espina ese señor, pero la señorita me cae bien y dice que es amiga de ma- comento el pequeño con inocencia.

Regina se lo pensó muy bien, no podían confiar en ninguno de ellos, pero si hubieran querido hacerles daño ya lo hubieran hecho desde el principio, y sobre todo le preocupaba que hayan más cuervos rondando por el lugar. Lo mejor sería ir al campamento de los rebeldes y la única que conocía el camino era la rubia que estaba inconsciente. No tendrían problemas si llegaran con el alfa, que los esperaba fuera de la cueva.

La morena sopeso los pros y los contras en lo que podría pasar si viajaban con aquellos desconocidos. Al final decidió que viajar con ellos sería más seguro que viajar sola con un niño y una mujer inconsciente. Preparo las pocas cosas que tenían, le explico a Henry que viajarían con ellos y cogió a Emma en brazos, cuando llegaron a la entrada de la cueva vio al hombre que la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y se acercaba a ella.

-yo la llevare-dijo, tratando de acercarse y tomar a Emma.

-de eso nada-respondió apretando los dientes para no dejar salir sus colmillos. No sabía bien por qué pero cada vez que tenía cerca a ese hombre se sentía amenazada- yo me encargo de mi mujer y mi hijo- Regina lo desafiaba con la mirada.

Killian dio un paso atrás al escuchar a la morena decir "mi mujer" refiriéndose a Emma. Iba a responder pero Ruby no se lo permitió, en cambio sonrió a la morena

-Hey, killian. ¿No has visto hoy la luna?- pregunto hecha la desentendida- hoy tiene un brillo especial- dio media vuelta y emprendieron el camino.

-al paso que vamos llegaremos en una hora- informo Ruby, que de vez en cuando veía a Regina y al pequeño que iba a su lado.

Ruby sentía curiosidad por el pequeño moreno, pues le recordaba mucho a Neal cuando de niño. De vez en cuando lo observaba minuciosamente. Se preguntaba ¿por qué Emma se había transformado sabiendo que no podía controlarse? y sobre todo se preguntaba ¿cómo había detenido la transformación?

-jamás de dijiste tu nombre- dijo Ruby acortando la distancia entre ellos.

Killian miro de reojo a la morena que llevaba a Emma, frunció el entrego sin decir nada y siguió su camino apartado de los demás.

-Regina- respondió un poco huraña.

-un lindo nombre- le sonrió y vio al pequeño- ¿y tú pequeño?- pregunto a Henry.

 **-** Henry- sonrió ampliamente- ¿usted es el alfa?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-si- respondió con confianza- aunque en realidad, el alfa debería ser Emma.

Henry abrió los ojos y miro a Emma sorprendido, volvió a mirar a Ruby y luego a Regina.

-Mamá- llamo la atención de su madre morena que lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Dime, cariño.

-Si Emma debería ser el alfa ¿Por qué no lo es?- pregunto, más para él que para los demás.

-no lo sé, cariño. Pero deberías preguntarle cuando despierte.

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza y continúo el camino cerca de su madre.

-¿Cómo nos encontraron?- pregunto Regina con gesto serio mirando a Ruby.

 **-** Por Emma- respondió mirando el camino- cuando aulló, pude sentir su dolor, pero no era dolor por sus herirás, era un dolor del alma. Solo ella puede aullar con ese sentimiento, es como si hubiera lastima a su ser más amado. así que partimos cuanto antes- miro a killian que camina en silencio- ¿Cómo es que volvió a ser ella?- desvió su mirada y la centro en Regina.

Killian presto atención cuando Ruby pregunto a la morena. Regina se encogió de hombros y le quitó importancia al asunto.

-Lo hizo por si misma- miro a la rubia y sonrió suavemente. Podía sentir como algo perturbaba el sueño de la rubia por lo cual la apretó un poco más así si misma sintiendo como se relajaba.

El camino siguió en silencio, lo único que lo rompía era el sonido de las aves nocturnas.

-¿Cómo es que conoces a Emma?- la curiosidad le ganaba a la morena de mechas rojas.

-Fue por la tía Abigail- respondió el pequeño moreno sonriendo.

-¿La tía Abigail?- pregunto Ruby con una ceja en alto.

-sí, fue como hace como cinco meses, cuando…

 _ **CINCO MESES ATRÁS.**_

Emma despertó con un zumbido en los oídos, la visión borrosa y voces que provenían desde la distancia. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y gimió de dolor, paso su mano por la zona adolorida y se topó con una gasa, al parecer había terminado con la cabeza rota. Pero… ¿Cómo termino así? Lo último que recordaba era escuchar un sonido sordo y luego solo oscuridad.

-tía Abi, ya despertó- anuncio el pequeño moreno acercándose a la rubia- hola, soy Henry- saludo.

-¿en dónde estoy? Pregunto viendo al niño frente a ella.

-en mi casa- respondió la rubia mayor que se acercaba al niño.

-¿Qué paso?- volvió a preguntar quejándose de dolor.

-usted apareció frente a mi auto y la arrolle sin querer- le tendió una aspirina y un vaso con agua- lo siento mucho, ¿se encuentra mejor?- le pregunto preocupada.

Emma se tomó la pastilla y miro al niño que le miraba con una sonrisa, se sentía raro estar cerca del pequeño moreno, lo miro durante un largo tiempo y luego le sonrió.

-estoy bien, solo ha sido un golpe sin importancia en unos días se me pasara- trato de pararse pero la visión le fallaba, el niño la sujetó y ayudo a sentarse de nuevo- gracias- le acaricio la mejilla con cariño.

-Henry cariño, puedes llamar a tu madre para que la revise- pidió Abigail.

Henry salió disparado de la habitación y luego de un rato volvió con una hermosa morena.

-deje que la revise señorita…- Regina se acercó a la rubia y comenzó a revisarla.

-Swan, Emma Swan- respondió quejándose del pinzado de dolor en la cabeza.

-bueno, señorita Swan, solo es una leve contusión y con el medicamento apropiado se recuperada rápido- dijo separándose de ella.

-Gracias- Emma trato de enfocar mejora la mujer, pero la visión le seguía fallando.

-vamos Henry, coge tus cosas. Abi solo tienes que darle esto y estará bien- le tendió una receta- hasta luego, señorita Swan- se despidió y salió de la casa de si amiga.

Emma podía sentir ese agradable aroma a manzana nuevamente, pero no savia de donde despendía. Cuando se sintió mejor cogió su chaqueta y se despidió de la otra rubia.

 _ **PRESENTE.**_

-esa fue la primera vez que vimos a Emma- le informo Henry.

-¿y como es que viajan con ella?- la curiosidad le ganaba a la morena.

-eso fue porque…- Henry iba a contestar, pero la voz de killian lo interrumpió.

-ya hemos llegado- el moreno alzo la voz y volvió la mirada a Ruby.

-hemos llegado- Ruby se acercó hasta killian y le mostro el campamento a Regina y Henry- bienvenidos a Santania- Ruby hizo un gesto con la mano invitando a pasar a Regina y Henry.

 _ **HAO, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP. LES HAYA GUSTADO. POR FA DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS YA QUE ME AYUDAN A MEJORAR, Y DISCULPEN SI HAY ALGUN ERROR. GRACIAS POR LEER.**_ __

 _ **PD: ME ENCANTO ESCRIBIR LA CONFRONTACION ENTRE REGINA Y KILLIAN. ASEGURO QUE VENDRAN MAS ENFRENTAMIENTOS, AMOR Y ALGO DE DRAMA QUE SE YO AUN NO SE MUY BIEN PERO SOBRE TODO HABRA SWANQUEEN. LINDA NOCHE.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD EN EL CAP. 1**_

 _ **HAO! ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP. LES GUSTE.**_

 _ **BUENO LOS DEJOS QUE LEEAN. GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, LOS FOLLOW Y FAVS. (SON LOS MEJORES. GENTE!)**_

* * *

" _ **En la noche más oscura, cuando un grito de dolor se alce sobre el cielo, tú y yo nos volveremos a encontrar."**_

 _La suave voz se escuchaba en todo el lugar como un eco repetitivo._

 _-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó llevándose una mano a la cabeza._

 _Emma no podía distinguir el lugar donde se encontraba, la cabeza le daba vueltas y su vista estaba nublada. Se centró en un punto en específico, la oscuridad era destruida solo por un punto de luz que se encontraba a muchos metros lejos de ella. Caminó sosteniéndose de las paredes rocosas. "¿una cueva" se preguntó sin perder de vista su objetivo, a medida que camina su vista iba mejorando._

" _ **En la noche más oscura, cuando un grito de dolor se alce sobre el cielo, tú y yo nos volveremos a encontrar."**_

" _otra vez esa voz" miró alrededor buscando de dónde provenía._

" _ **Gritos de dolor nos esperan a las dos. A ti por perderme, a mí por perderte."**_

 _-¿Quién eres?- miro a todas partes sin encontrar el origen de dicha voz._

" _ **no dejes que la oscuridad se apodere de ti."**_

 _-¿Qué quieres?- la desesperación por no saber quién era se apoderaba de ella._

* * *

-Emma- Regina movía suavemente a la rubia a su lado, desde hace minutos había comenzado a moverse inquieta en la cama.

Emma abrió los ojos despacio, vio una figura borrosa a su lado, se sobresaltó saliendo de la cama como un resorte tomando distancia.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto desconcertada.

-Emma, soy Regina…

La morena desconcertada por la actitud de la rubia trataba de tranquilizar. Emma se movía por la cabaña que Ruby les había asignado.

-¡¿QUIEN ERES?!- volvió a preguntar, no entendía que hacia esa mujer morena en su cabaña.

Regina no entendía de qué iba, y los gritos de la rubia se comenzaban a escuchar fuera de la cabaña llamando la atención de los demás.

Ruby entro seguida por killian que se lanzó a abrazar a la rubia, que enseguida lo abrazo.

-tranquila, cariño- el moreno acaricia la espalda de la rubia- ya estoy aquí.

" _¿cariño?, ¿que se cree este niño de los lápices para ojos?"_ Regina frunció en entrecejo resoplando, miro de mala gana al moreno, que le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó más calmada.

-Emm… ella es Regina- le respondió Ruby, a su lado- ¿no recuerdas a Regina?

-no conozco a nadie que se llame así- respondió mirando con desconfianza a la morena.

Regina podía sentir la mala leche de Emma hacia ella. La unión les permitía sentir a ambas las emociones de la otra, relajó su postura y trato de hacer que Emma se relajada a través de ella. A pesar de que no le gustaba para nada como ese hombre se aprovechaba de la situación y abrazaba a su "mujer."

Ruby se acero a Regina y la llevo a su propia cabaña.

-escucha. Esto pasa cuando Emma se transforma- le informo- Emma no soporta los cambios a los que la conlleva la transformación, es más, ella no debería transformarse.

Ruby caminaba de un lado a otro mientras pasaba nerviosamente sus manos por sus cabellos oscuros.

-Emma, tiene un sello- soltó la morena, haciendo que Ruby parada en seco.

-¿Cómo lo sabes…?

-la unión- respondió ganándose una mirada atónita de la otra morena- ¿ella lo sabe?

-sí, ella lo sabe- suspiro- Sus padres la llevaron con las hadas y ella estuvo de acuerdo.

-¿Por qué?- levanto una ceja mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-es complicado- se acercó a Regina que estaba reclinada sobre un mueble y se reclino a su lado- ¿una copa?- le pregunto yendo a por una botella de vino.

-vale, gracias- vio como Ruby se situó nuevamente a su lado- mmm- disfruto del delicioso liquido rojo pasando por su garganta- delicioso. Gracias.

-pensé que no te habías alimentado durante el tiempo que huían y Salí a cazar en cuanto llegamos- Ruby le volvió a servir otra copa de sangre a Regina, con un sonrisa.

-se lo agradezco, señorita Lucas- la morena le regreso la sonrisa a Ruby. Pocas personas habían hecho algo para cuidar de ella.

-Ruby, por favor- le pidió- y no es nada de lo que no haría por alguien que es importante para Emma. Además no tienes de que preocuparte por el niño se los lápices para ojos, Emma solo lo ve como un hermano. Eso y que le falta algo que obvio tu si posees.

-¿y que sería ese algo? ¿Aparte de educación, menos lápices para ojos y un buen baño?- pregunto ganándose una sonrisa divertida de la morena a su lado.

-alguien por el que Emma haya roto momentáneamente el sello para poder transformase y mayor aun, tener el poder de no sucumbir a su lado oscuro. Eso y que jamás la había visto discutir con alguien que le de la talla y aun así siga ahí. Le importas.

" _¿importante para Emma?"_ Regina se perdió en sus pensamientos _. "la única razón por la que Emma hizo la unión, es Henry"_

Ruby solo observaba como la morena a su lado permanecía perdida en sus pensamientos _. "Ni siquiera ella se ha dado cuenta"_ negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa en sus labios.

Los pensamientos de Regina fueron interrumpidos por el torbellino rubio que entro en la estancia.

-Ruby, ¿Qué significa esto?- la rubia mostro su muñeca, en donde estaba su media luna.

-Emma, eso…- Ruby desvió su mirada a la morena a su lado, haciendo que Emma también la mirada.

Regina levanto la mirada que tenía clavada en su copa casi vacía, suspiro con cansancio y miro a Emma con una sonrisa llena de maldad. "interesante" se dijo, "será divertido volver al principio" remangó la manga de su chaqueta de cuero negra y mostro su muñeca en donde tenía su media luna.

-estamos unidas- dijo sin más encogiendo los hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Reina estaba disfrutando del momento, podía sentir el desconcierto de Emma y eso de alguna forma le hacía gracia.

-mi señora- un pequeño pelirrojo entro haciendo una reverencia a Ruby, llamando su atención y el de las otras mujeres- han surgido problemas, nos ha llegado información de que en los pueblos cercanos a la frontera del oeste están siendo a tacados por los orcos- informo, haciendo que el ambiente cambiara a uno de preocupación.

-llama a todos y que se reúnan en la cabaña central.

Ruby salió seguida por Regina y Emma, se dirigieron a la cabaña del centro del campamento, en donde ya todos los centinelas y otros seres los esperaban. Todas las miradas cayeron en las tres mujeres que acaban de entrar. Ruby se situó al lado de su abuela que era la segunda al mando y se encargaba de la protección de los habitantes, al lado izquierdo se encontraba killian, que miro de mala gana a la morena junto a Emma.

Emma se sorprendido al ingresar, no había caído en cuenta de los personajes que se encontraban hasta que miro detenidamente a todos. No solo estaban los mejores centinelas, ahora había más habitantes. Un hada voló hasta ponerse frente a ella. Regina reacciono desconfiada, poniéndose delante de Emma guardando distancia entre ellas y el hada, que se detuvo en cuanto vio a la morena cortándole el paso.

-me alegro de saber que estas bien- la hada tomo su forma humana, unió sus manos dejándolas descansar por delante y sonrió a Emma.

-azul…- Emma ignoro a la morena delante de ella y se acercó a la hada que en ese instante se lanzó a sus brazos- pensé que habías muerto.

-por suerte, Ruby logro llegar a tiempo y nos rescató- se separó un poco de la rubia y la observo con anhelo- en realidad, Ruby, logro ayudar no solo a las hadas.

Emma desvió su mirara que viajo por toda la estancia encontrándose con diferentes seres sobrenaturales. Los centauros se encontraban a la izquierda, duendes ocupaban lugar cerca de la puerta por la que entraron, las hadas volaban sobre sus cabezas, los Biosbardos sobre los hombros de algunos lobos, los sátiros cruzados de brazos esperaban las órdenes del alfa.

La voz de una mujer rubia la saco de su inspección y no logro reconocer a las demás criaturas, volvió la mirada hasta la morena que era "su mujer" y vio como aquella rubia desconocida la abrazaba. Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón y la incomodidad se apodero de ella, se separó de azul y miro con el ceño fruncido a ambas mujeres abrazadas.

-mal… ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto con preocupación, miro a todos lados de la estancia como buscando a alguien.

-atacaron mi castillo. Tranquila querida, Aurora y Lilith están bien, se encuentran con tu pequeño- se acercó a su oído para poder susurra- rechace la iniciativa de tu madre y decidió atacar con todo a mi mujer e hija- frunció el entrecejo recordando los acontecimientos- los rebeldes nos dieron un lugar en el que estar seguras. No podía defenderlas sin ponerlas en peligro.

Regina la volvió a abrazar hasta que la voz de Ruby se oyó en toda la estancia, llamando la atención de todos.

-bien, en la frontera del oeste aún hay habitantes, además de que por esta parte- señalo un punto en el mapa de la mesa- tienen la posibilidad de ingresar al campamento, es difícil de que la encuentren pero es mejor prevenir una invasión. Quiero que algunos centinelas guarden lugar en la frontera, los centauros nos acompañaran al frente del ataque, también quiero a un grupo de hadas para que puedan ayudar a los heridos, los Biosbardos entraran primero, con su capacidad de transformación perfecta pueden infiltrarse para tenernos informados de la posición del enemigo- miro a nos enanos con cuerno de unicornio, y vio como asentían a la idea- Maléfica, tú te quedaras atrás, si se pone realmente feo, entras con todo. Los demás atacaremos por aquí- posó su dedo en el mapa, miro a todos que aprobaban la estrategia- killian, tú guiaras a un grupo, los sátiros te acompañara y protegerán la zona este. Emma…- le llamo- tú te quedaras ayudando a Granny con la organización de los habitantes- vio como la rubia le iba a replicar, frunció el entrecejo con un leve gruñido dando a entender que no le discutiera. Como alfa no podía poner en tela de juicio su posición de líder ante su amiga- Regina, tú me acompañaras, necesitare de tus habilidades. "y a alguien que me cubra la espalda" pensó la morena.

Una vez todos organizados, se separaron y comenzaron a prepararse. Emma se acercó una vez vio a Ruby sola con la morena, que conversaban.

-¿Por qué me tengo que quedar?- espeto con malestar en su tono de voz.

-porque lo dijo yo- respondió seria- además de que no te encuentras en condiciones.

-sabes que mucho mejor que cualquiera de ellos- señalo a los seres fuera de la cabaña.

-Emma, lo sé- se froto las sienes con cansancio, su mirada cambio a una seria- Pero si no te gusta mi forma de organizar las filas, rétame a una pelea por el lugar de alfa y gánate el derecho de defender a la camada- acerco su cara a la de la rubia y la miro fijamente a los ojos- mientras tanto cuida a los habitantes- hundió su dedo en el pecho de su amiga y salió de la cabaña dejando sola a la otra morena con una refunfuñona rubia.

Regina suspiro haciendo notar su presencia, y ganándose la mala cara de la rubia que caminaba de un lugar a otro en la estancia.

-sé que en este momento no le importa mi opinión, pero Ruby tiene razón- espero por la réplica de Emma y sonrió en cuanto escucho a la molesta rubia.

-tiene razón, no me importa su opinión. Yo debería ir con Ruby no usted- se acercó amenazante a la morena, haciendo que Regina sonriera con más gracia- si algo le pasa a Ruby, tenga por seguro que me las pagara.

Emma hundió su dedo en el pecho de la morena, haciendo que su sonrisa se borrada y ganado una mirada seria. Regina desvió su mirada de los ojos verdes de la rubia hasta su dedo, lo sujeto quitándolo de su pecho. Ambas mujeres sintieron un corrientazo de electricidad, pero decidieron ignorarlo desafiándose con la mirada.

-cuide sus palabras, Miss. Swan- soltó bruscamente a la rubia mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido- y tenga por seguro que a Ruby no le pasará nada-.

Regina se dirigió a la salida, dejando a Emma metida en sus pensamientos. "tan solo es la estúpida unión" pensó al recordar la sensación eléctrica que le recorrió al tocar a la rubia, paró en seco al llegar al umbral de la puerta y sin girarse para observar a la rubia, llamo su tención.

-por el contrario yo le advierto que si le sucede algo a mi hijo en mi ausencia, me las pagara- la morena salió por completo de la cabaña y se dirigió con rumbo desconocido.

Regina busco entre los habitantes a su amiga rubia, al no encontrarla se acercó a Ruby que platicaba con algunos hombres dando instrucciones.

-¿puedes decirme en donde encontrar a Mal?- le pregunto. Ruby levanto una ceja y señalo una cabaña a lo lejos.

-tu hijo está en buenas mano, le he pedido a Granny que se quede con ellos.

-no será necesario, Emma los cuidara. Pero gracias- se alejó con paso calmo, trataba de parecer tranquila aunque por dentro estaba echa un manojo de nervios.

* * *

-Gina…- la pequeña morena se lanzó a sus brazos apenas la vio entrar por la puerta.

-hola, querida- la abrazo sobando su espalda- ¿cómo están?- pregunto separándose, miro la cama que estaba ocupada por una pequeña niña de dos años. Se acercó y acaricio los suaves cabellos oscuros- esta hermosa- miro a ambas madres que sonreían abrazadas.

-estamos bien- Aurora se acercó al lado de la cama y beso a su pequeña con una sonrisa en sus labios- tu pequeño es un amor, ha estado cuidando de Lilith todo este tiempo.

-es mi pequeño príncipe, ¿en dónde está?- inquiero al no verlo en la estancia.

-fue a buscar un poco de agua caliente para el biberón de Lilith.

Regina sonrió cuando vio entrar a su hijo por la puerta con un cubeta de agua caliente, se acercó a él y beso su frente.

-hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?

-bien, mamá- sonrió a su madre y la volvió a abrazar.

-escucha, cariño- se separó de él, pasando sus dedos por sus cortos cabellos oscuros- tengo que salir durante un tiempo, iré con Ruby y Mal a las afueras. Quiero que cuides de Aurora y Lilith- vio como Henry asentía con la cabeza mirando a la pequeña que descansaba plácidamente- pórtate bien con Emma y cuida de ella también.

Maléfica se acercó a su mujer e hija, cuando escucharon al pequeño pelirrojo decir que ya todos estaban listos para partir. Regina abrazo a Henry como si fuera la última vez, beso su frente y se despidió de Aurora. Ambas mujeres salieron de la cabaña sin mirar atrás, se acercaron al grupo que era dirigido por Ruby, y se colocó al costado de la morena que guiaba a todos.

Emma vio como todos desaparecieron de su campo de visión a gran velocidad. Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón al pensar en la morena y el gran gáleo que les esperaba…

* * *

 _ **AJAJA. ¿EMMA PERDIO LA MEMORIA?**_

 _ **PUES, NO SE, SOLO PASO…**_

 _ **ESPERO TOMATASOS Y COMENTARIOS. POR FA, COMENTEN QUE ESO ME AYUDA A ESCRIBIE CON MAS GANAS.**_

 _ **EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP. APARECE ALGUIEN QUE HARA PONER CELOSA A EMMA…**_

 _ **BIEN, SIN MÁS. QUE TENGAN UNA LINDA MAÑANA Y PORTENCE MAL!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD EN EL CAP. 1**_

 _ **OESTE DE SANTANIA.**_

Avanzaron el gran tramo que los separaba del oeste, a mitad del camino el grupo comandado por killian se separó del de Ruby y Regina.

Ambas morenas siguieron hasta llegar al poblado, y lo que vieron no les gusto para nada.

-Es horrible- Azul fue la primera en hablar, su rostro se contrajo de horror.

El fuego consumía todo a su paso, las chozas resplandecían en un rojo anaranjado tragando todo. Gritos rompían en la tenue oscuridad que era disipada por la luz anaranjada del fuego. Los orcos destruían todo a su paso, mientras los ogros se debutaban con los seres que lograban atrapar. Las arpías sobrevolaban en el cielo nocturno, mientras capturaban a los pocos que lograban huir.

Todo era caos, y los gritos de súplica de los que eran capturados se escuchaban a la lejanía. Los pocos seres que aun tenían vida, eran sometidos como trofeos de guerra, tal vez los esclavizarían como ya lo había hecho con otros anteriormente.

" _Mierda, esto es horrible"_ el rostro de Ruby brillaba bajo la luz anaranjada del fuego. " _céntrate"_ se reprendió, observo a los demás que esperaban sus órdenes para actuar.

-Biosbardos, ustedes primero. Quiero que se infiltren con el enemigo y nos mantengan informados.

Los enanos con cuerno de unicornio se transformaron en orcos, ogros y arpías; mezclándose con los enemigos.

-Azul, que las hadas estén listas- miro al hada que comenzó a organizar a las otras hadas y desvió su mirada a los demás, con seriedad- nos separaremos, que un grupo de ustedes rescate a los prisioneros y los demás nos encargaremos del ejercito de la reina. Que Gaia nos acompañe- miro a la morena a su lado, quien tan solo asintió con la cabeza, y se desplazaron al campo de batalla.

 _ **AL SUR- CAMPAMENTO.**_

Emma no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lugar a otro, ya habían organizado a todos en el campamento. Cada media hora recibían información de los sentinas en la frontera, y todo parecía estar bien. Paso sus manos por sus largos cabellos dorados con desesperación. _"si tan solo me hubiera dejado ir, no estaría aquí como león enjaulado"_ pensó.

-Ellas estarán bien- el pequeño moreno se paró frente a ella haciendo que parada en seco, lo observo por unos instantes y una sonrisa nació en su rostro.

" _¿Así sería mi pequeño?"_ llevo su mano sobre la cabeza del niño y le desordeno los cabellos. _"Neal, se hubiera parecido tanto a ti"_ divago por corto tiempo en sus pensamientos y se centró en el presente.

-Mamá es fuerte, aun no lo parezca. Ella no permitirá que nada le pase a Ruby- ver la expresión tan confiada del pequeño la hizo relajarse un poco.

-Vamos, tienes descansar. Si tu madre se entera de que no te cuido como es debido, me matara- Emma tenía la sensación de que cosas malas pasaban cuando la morena se molestaba.

Caminaron hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba una pequeña de dos años plácidamente dormida, la morena al lado le sonrió al pequeño moreno en cuanto dentro en la estancia.

-Descansa, chico- acaricio su mejilla y deposito un beso en su frente.

-Gracias, ma- dijo Henry ya adormilado.

" _Ma"_ una sola palabra de dos letras que le llegaron profundamente _. "si, mi pequeño hubiera sido como el"_ se separó de Henry y miro a la pequeña morena, que la veía con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

-Henry es un encanto- Aurora no le quitaba la mirada Henry hasta que él les dio la espalda.

-Lo es- se cruzó de brazos y escruto con la mirada- ¿cómo es que siendo humana. Terminaste en medio de una guerra entre seres sobrenaturales?- le pregunto reclinándose cerca de la cama del chico.

-Caí en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado, y con la persona equivocada- respondió- pero no me arrepiento, porque conocí a Mal y gracias a ella hoy tengo una hermosa hija.

" _Cuervos"_ fue lo primero que pensó al escuchar a la morena. _"Joder, malditos cuervos"_ se movió incomoda en su lugar y desvió su mirada a la pequeña. _"Al menos ella no termino como mi pequeño"_

-Fue hace cuatro años…- comenzó a contar.

 _ **CUATRO AÑOS ATRAS- CIUDAD DE LOS ÁNGELES.**_

-Vamos, una copa más- el castaño insistía para que la pequeña morena bebiera.

-Philip, tengo que conducir- respondió tratando de quitarse al chico, pero algo en él le hacía perder la razón.

Los ojos del castaño brillaron un instante, cambiando de color marrón a un color verde. Aurora sintió la necesidad de complacerlo en todo, se inclinó a él y lo beso. Se separaron de la barra y se fueron alejando hasta que la espalda de la morena choco contra la fría pared pintarrajeada de grafitis de un oscuro callejón.

-¿Cómo es que…?- miro alrededor desconcertada.

-ssshhh- poso su dedo índice en los labios de la morena- tranquila, cariño- sus ojos volvieron a brillar y ella volvió a caer presa de su embrujo- todo está bien, solo tienes que disfrutar.

Las manos del castaño recorrían la poca piel expuesta de la morena, que yacía a su merced. Aurora inclino la cabeza dándole permiso al castaño para que explore la piel expuesta de su cuello. Los ojos de Philip cambiaron de color, sus colmillos expuestos ansiaban penetrar la suave piel del cuello moreno.

-Esto no te dolerá- dijo en un suave susurro, acerco sus colmillos al cuello de aurora que gemía de placer en sus brazos.

-Yo que tú, no lo haría- canturrio una voz en su espalda- a la reina no le gusta que su comida sea probada- hizo un gesto con las manos dando a entender la postura en la que se encontraba la mujer morena.

-No tiene por qué enterarse- volvió el rostro al hombre que había interrumpido su "aperitivo"

-Oh, querido. Créeme, lo hará- la sonrisilla burlona del hombre se escuchó en el lugar- bueno, bueno. Este exquisito ejemplar es para su majestad- cogió a aurora que ya para ese instante estaba inconsciente- linda casería- volvió a canturriar y desapareció en la oscuridad.

-¿Dónde estoy?- llevo su mano hasta su cabeza que le daba vueltas.

-Al fin despiertas, querida-le canturrea a su lado.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta viendo el lugar.

-Tan solo soy simplemente un intermediario- el hombrecillo hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia al asunto- y tú, querida. Eres el objeto a intercambiar.

-¿Qué…?- la voz de la morena se quebró- ¿Dónde estoy?- las lágrimas ya había tomado lugar mojando sus mejillas- ¿es alguna clase de broma? ¡Philip!- grito con desesperación.

-Oh, ese pequeño diablillo- sonrió con gracia moviendo su copa de vino y se acercó a la morena- vamos, querida. No todo es tan malo, la reina solo tiene que escoger ¿serás el aperitivo de la noche o una esclava?- canturrio con un gesto de manos.

Un sonido sordo llamo la atención del hombrecillo, giro su vista y encontró a la pequeña morena inconsciente en el suelo de aquel oscuro lugar.

-Las niñas de ahora ya no aguantan nada- se acercó a ella y la volvió a poner en el mullido sofá de piel roja- bueno, por tu bien espero que seas el aperitivo, un solo dolor estaría bien, a ser la esclava de la reina.

Volvió a su asiento y estiro sus piernas sobre la mesilla frente a él, disfrutando del poco vino que le quedaba en su copa.

-Su majestad- hizo una reverencia con gracia y una gran sonrisa- hoy he traído conmigo a los más exquisitos manjares de los Ángeles.

El hombrecillo se hizo a un lado dejando ver a cinco jóvenes mujeres, las cuales ya se habían hecho a la idea de que ese era su destino. Sus miradas bajas, mostraban sumisión, excepto por una pequeña morena que veía con el entrecejo muy fruncido a la que llamaban "reina"

-Ya veo- se acercó a paso calmo y fiero a las jóvenes mujeres y comenzó a examinar su nueva adquisición- ha hecho un buen trabajo- hizo un gesto con la mano llamando a una de las criadas que se acercó al hombre con una bolsa de oro- espero que el próximo encargo sea tan bueno como este- se acercó a la última que la miraba retadoramente- oh, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?- sujeto de la barbilla a la pequeña morena y la vio directo a los ojos- tenemos aquí a una pequeña rebelde- acaricio el rostro de la morena, que bruscamente trato de esquivarla- llévenlas a todas al salón principal y que estén listas para la ocasión- sonrió de lado sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña morena, y se acercó a su odio para poder susúrrale- contigo nos divertiremos hasta que entiendas quien manda aquí- se separó viendo su expresión de pánico y soltó una sonora carcajada que lleno toda la estancia- a ella llévenla a los calabozos, ya le enseñare a respetar a su reina. Oh, si- dijo para llamar la atención del hombre que llevaba a aurora- les doy permiso de divertirse con ella, solo no la maten ni la lastimen mucho, seré yo quien le enseñe cuál es su lugar.

Volvió a su trono viendo como la joven mujer forcejeaba con el guardia y sonrió pensando el todo los que le podría hacer esa noche en cuanto la fiesta se llevada a cabo.

La reina se encontraba sentada en su trono viendo como los invitados disfrutaban de la velada. Cada vez que algún invitado era presentado se dirigía a la reina para poder saludarla.

Las criadas iban de un lugar a otro con copas de champán en sus charolas, la música de fondo era un relajante vals en la que algunos de los invitados disfrutaban en la sala de baile.

-Queridos- llamo la atención de todos en el gran salón de baile- en esta agradable velada, les tengo preparado algo especial- hizo un movimiento con la mano y se abrieron unas cortinas dejando al descubierto lo que había tras la tela roja.

Cuando las cortinas fueron corridas la atención de los invitados viajo directa a la persona que yacía encadenada frente a ellos.

-Su majestad, Maléfica Di Drago- anunciaron en la entrada, desviando la atención de todos.

Maléfica se abrió paso entre los hombres y mujeres, su mirada se desvió a la pequeña morena que estaba encadenada de brazos abierto frente a todos los invitados de la reina y que aun así no perdía su ceño fruncido, mirando a todos con rabia a pesar de que su magullado cuerpo estaba expuesto a todas las miradas lascivas y hambrientas por sangre y dolor. Camino el corto tramo que la separaba de la reina sin poder desviar su atención de la pequeña morena que la seguía con la mirada.

-Te has lucido esta noche, querida- dijo en cuanto estaba cerca de la reina Cora, beso su mejilla y volvió a mirar a la morena.

-Siempre lo hago, querida Mal- agito su copa de champán y una sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro- ahora, si me disculpas. Tengo que enseñarle modales a alguien- dijo, para luego quedar frente a aurora.

-Oh querida, aun sigues con esa actitud retadora- sujeto su barbilla para poder mirarla de lleno a los ojos- ¿sabes? Los humanos son la escoria entre los seres que existen en este asqueroso mundo que muy pronto dominare.

Cora cogió una fusta de la charola que una sirvienta le había llevado, el primer azote llego a la espalda de la morena que ahogo un grito de dolor apretando los labios y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Oh, vamos querida, déjanos escucharte- volvió a romper el aire cuando la fusta se agito para luego romper la piel de la morena- mmm, eres deliciosa- lamio su dedo que segundos antes había manchado con sangre de la morena- eres exquisita- le decía, mientras sus manos recorrían la cadera de la morena que se agitaba para que la dejara de tocar.

La atención de los invitados estaba centrada en la escena delante de ellos, todos miraban como la reina castigaba a la humana, la azotaba, golpeaba y tocaba en sus zonas más sensibles. La excitación era palpable en el ambiente, algunos invitados ya habían perdidos sus pendras y se perdían en sus más bajos instintos. Maléfica no podía a parta la vista de la pequeña morena que la miraba con los ojos acuosos por las lágrimas que se negaba soltar, su corazón latía furiosamente y su malestar se hacía cada vez más visible; no podía soportar seguir viendo como la reina seguía castigando y tocando a la morena.

Maléfica se alejó del salón de baile y se perdió el resto de la velada, llego al gran jardín y observo a la figura que paseaba sigilosa sobre las sombras de la noche y se acercó al reconocer su aroma.

-¿Vuelves a casa?- le pregunto, ganándose un golpe que logró esquivar- querida, veo que solo vienes a robarle a tu madre- sonrió de medio lado a los ojos marrones que la miraban fijamente.

-he escuchado de humanas en el palacio- respondió quedamente.

-es raro verte por estos lados, habías desaparecido durante años. ¿No me digas que se te acabó la rebeldía y vuelves a casa a pedirle clemencia a tu madre para que te deje vivir como la princesa que eres?- pregunto con ironía.

-sabes perfectamente por hui, es más, recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me ayudo- le respondió con un sonrisa y se acercó hasta quedar frente a la rubia que también sonreía.

-sobre las humanas, llegas tarde. Ya todas han sido sacrificadas y dudo que la última que queda sea lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir luego de lo que tu madre le ha hecho- desvió su mirada de los ojos marrones y se reclino sobre una de las estatuas que decoraban el gran jardín.

-¿es una esclava?- pregunto, para luego desaparecer entre las sombras.

La rubia soltó un suspiro cansado y se dispuso a entrar nuevamente al palacio, pero sus pasos no la llevaron al gran salón sino que la guiaron hasta los calabozos en los que se encontraba una pequeña morena con el cuerpo magullado.

-hey- llamo la atención de la morena que yacía tumbada en el frio suelo- shhh- llevo su dedo índice a los labios de aurora y luego la atrajo en un profundo beso.

Aurora que hasta ese momento no sabía con exactitud que pasaba, se dejó llevar por las suaves manos que acariciaban su lastimado cuerpo desnudo y profundizo más el beso.

-eso servirá- se separó de la morena y le acaricio el rostro- en las afueras del palacio abra un corcel negro, úsalo y él te llevara a un lugar seguro. Confía en ella.- se volvió a acercar y beso la frente de la morena que la miraba perpleja.

Cuando aurora salió de su estado de shock, descubrió una llave en su mano derecha, y en cuanto la abrió en donde hasta hace unos minutos tenía una profunda herida, ahora estaba completamente curada. Se revisó cada parte de su cuerpo anteriormente magullado y llego a la conclusión que había sido sanada. Abrió la celda en cual estaba cautiva y salió lo más sigilosamente, llego a la parte trasera del palacio y busco la forma de salir, escucho pasos acercarse a ella y se preparó para lo peor, cuando escucho como las los guardias se alejaban del lugar soltó un suspiro cansado, camino buscando como encontrar la salida pero unas manos la tomaron por la espalda y taparon su boca. Se agitaba en contra de la persona que la tenía por la espalda hasta que escucho una suave voz.

-shhh, te ayudare a salir de aquí- le susurro para luego soltarla y cubrirla con una manta.

No espero respuesta de la morena, tan solo la sujetó y salieron del palacio sin que los guardias se dieran cuenta, a la lejanía encontraron el corcel y monto a la morena en él, acaricio la cabeza del caballo y le susurró cerca de su oído para luego ver desaparecer a la morena y al **Kelpie.**

 _ **ACTUALIDAD.**_

-¿sabes? Quien me ayudo ese día fue Regina- respondió a la pregunta no formulada de la rubia- cuando desperté después de haberme montado en el kelpie, me encontraba en el palacio de Mal, no sé muy bien que fue lo que paso con Regina, pero luego de que me ayudara a escapar desapareció. Los primeros años no se lo puse fácil a Mal, pero ella siempre me trato como nunca antes me haya tratado alguien, se portó completamente gentil y nunca me falto nada, luego sin darme cuenta me fui enamorando de ella y ahora como veras somos felices- sonrió mirando a su pequeña y le aparto un mecho de su carita- ellas lo son todo para mí, y nosotras lo somos todo para Mal.

El silencio se apodero de la estancia, Emma tan solo observaba al pequeño moreno que dormía plácidamente y no pudo abstenerse de recordar que ella no pudo proteger a su pequeño hace 10 años.

-Emma- le llamo- sé que no te fías de Regina, pero te aseguro que ella es la persona más confiable que pudieras conocer.

-la confianza se gana- le respondió con el entrecejo fruncido- y ella tiene que…- llevo sus mano al pecho y torció su rostro en un gesto de dolor- ¡ah!- callo de rodillas al suelo y la visión le comenzaba a nublarse.

Aurora corrió hasta llegar al costado de la rubia que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, la sujeto tratando de calmarla pero era imposible. Se levantó y corrió fuera de la cabaña para pedir ayuda de uno de los hombres que pasaban cerca.

-déjala en la cama- ordeno la anciana al hombre que llevaba en brazos a la rubia.

-¡ah!- Emma seguía retorciendo de dolor, la parte baja de su espalda le quemaba y no podía parar el dolor.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto la anciana acercándose a la rubia con una fuente llena de agua y unos trapos.

-no lo sé, estábamos platicando y de repente se comenzó a quejar- respondió aurora, se llevó las manos nerviosas a sus largos cabellos oscuros y como si todo se iluminara corrió y tomo la muñeca de Emma- Regina…

 _ **OESTE DE SANTANIA.**_

-¡Regina!- grito, Ruby al ver como la morena caía frente a ella, con una hermosa rubia en brazos.

 _ **BIEN, PRIMERO QUE NADA, QUIERO PEDIR DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA DE LA ACTUALIZACIÓN A LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA Y ME DAN SU APOYO, EN SERIO, DISCULPEN CHICAS PERO EL TRABAJO Y LOS ESTUDIOS ME ESTÁN QUITANDO TIEMPO Y NO PUEDO ESCRIBIR TAN SEGUIDO.**_

 _ **GRACIAS CHICAS POR COMENTAR, NO SABEN CÓMO AYUDAN A SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA.**_

 _ **¿QUIÉN SERÁ LA RUBIA QUE ESTA CON REGINA?**_

 _ **¿QUÉ PASO PARA QUE REGINA RESULTADA HERIRÁ?**_

 _ **YO SOLO SÉ QUE, AQUELLA RUBIA TIENE OJOS ROJOS Y ES LA MANZANA DE LA DISCORDIA :P**_

 _ **LINDO DÍA GENTE, Y PERDONEN SI HAY ALGÚN ERROR.**_

 _ **PD: ESPERO COMENTARIOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NI OUAT ME PERTENECEN NI MUCHO MENOS SUS PERSONAJES, A EXCEPCIÓN DE ALGUNOS QUE SON INVENTADOS POR MÍ.**_

Regina cubría la espalda de Ruby de los ataques que los orcos les propinaban con sus mazos intentando que la morena de mechas rojas cayera. Ambas morenas luchaban en sincronía, esquivando y defendiéndose por los flancos descubiertos que alguna de las dos dejaba a la vista de los enemigos, que ya para ese entonces iba disminuyendo en número gracias a todos sus compañeros de guerra que arremetían con gran ferocidad.

-sabía que era buena idea que tú fueras mi mano derecha en esta misión- dijo Ruby con una amplia sonrisa en sus rostro. Dándole la espalda a Regina que respirada algo agitada.

-y yo pensando que ese era el niño del maquillaje- respondió con sarcasmo y una sonrisa en sus labios.

-oh, querida. Él será mi amigo y compañero de guerra pero jamás le confiaría mi vida- dijo apenas esquivando a una arpía que sobrevolaba sobre ellas y se había lanzado a atacarlas, vio como Regina la remato con una bola de fuego que nacía de la palma de sus manos y mantenía jugando en ellas.

-el fuego es mi elemento- respondió encogiéndose de hombros y quitándole hierro al asunto.

-veo que estas llena de sorpresas- dijo, corriendo hacia un gran ogro que atacaba a un pequeño zorro de fuego. " _¿Qué más guardas, Regina?"_ Pensó, dando la primera estocada detrás de la rodilla del ogro logrando que este cayera.

Regina vio de lejos como la otra morena se movía con agilidad en plena pelea contra el ogro, pero lejos de sentirse preocupada por su ahora nueva amiga, se volvió y fue a ayudar a uno de los lobos que estaba siendo atacado por dos orcos y un ogro. Corrió a gran velocidad y de una sola estocada el primer orco cayo inerte al suelo cosa que descoloco a los otros seres que se abalanzaron sobre ella. Regina esquivo con gracia los ataques que le eran propinados, sacudió sus manos y de ellas brotaron dos cuchillas que irradiaban un espesor oscuro, esquivo de un salto inverso el ataque del ogro que agitaba su arma contra ella, y clavo una de las cuchillas en el cuello del gran ogro cuando cayó en uno de sus hombros, volvió a saltar viendo por el rabillo del ojo como el ogro caía al suelo, y con el impuso tomado llego hasta el orco que solo pudo sentir el ardor de la cortadura en su piel y el frio de la muerte ante sus ojos antes de caer sin vida al suelo. Regina camino hasta el lobo de pelaje negro noche herido y lo llevo hasta donde se encontraba una de las hadas, dejándolo a su cuidado. La morena volvió junto a Ruby que ya para ese entonces había acabado con sus enemigos y con un pequeño zorro de fuego en sus brazos.

-te vendría bien la maternidad- dijo la morena bonita con una bella sonrisa en sus labios.

Ruby tan solo le devolvió la sonrisa, espero a que Regina se acercara, cuando vio como la morena movía las manos y a su espalda eran sujetadas dos arpías que venían en picada hacia ella por las ramas de los árboles. Por el rabillo del ojo vio pasar a Regina a toda velocidad y luego vio a las arpías caer sin vida.

-no te distraigas y mejor lleva a un lugar seguro a ese pequeño- fue lo último que le escucho decir a Regina antes de verla desaparecer de su campo de visión.

El número de enemigos había disminuido en su gran mayoría, por lo cual los enemigos se vieron acorralados cuando los lobos y centauros comenzaron a atacar en grupos.

Regina se encontraba en plena pelea contra el último de los ogros, cuando al fin clavo unas de sus cuchillas en el cuello del ogro y lo vio caer sin vida, soltó un suspiro de alivio. Alzo la mirada al cielo y observo la luna que era cubierta por las nubes, se permitió cerrar los ojos y perderse en sus pensamientos por unos segundos antes de que un susurro llegara a sus oídos. Camino hasta llegar a una parte un poco alejada del campo de batalla, en donde se encontró con una gran casona de piedra, de donde provenían los murmullos, entro escrutando el lugar.

" _un santuario"_ pensó en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la estatua de un gran lobo aullando a la luna, admiro el lugar que estaba iluminado por algunas antorchas que se iban encendiendo según ella avanzaba, camino por el pasillo que daba a una puerta que estaba entre abierta y de donde se podían escuchar algunos quejidos. Al llegar su mirada navego por el espacio que estaba envuelto en una profunda oscuridad a pesar de la luz del exterior, esta no lograba iluminar el interior de aquel cuarto.

-a… ayuda…- escucho una voz casi apagada.

Movió su muñeca asiendo aparecer una bola de fuego en su palma y camino con una de sus cuchillas en la otra.

-por… por favor, ayuda…- volvió a escuchar, movió la bola de fuego y se encontró con una cabellera rubia que caía en cascada sobre un rostro cubierto de sangre.

La morena se acercó a la joven rubia encadenada a la pared, corto las cadenas con su cuchilla y sujeto a la rubia antes de que esta callera al suelo, la cogió en brazos y salieron de aquel santuario. Cuando llego al campo de batalla ya todos celebraban la derrota del ejército de la reina, sonrió al dar con Ruby que también celebraba con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Regina!- grito Ruby con alegra, para luego transforma su rostro en pánico puro. No sabía que había pasado, solo pudo sentir el ardor en su espalda baja y la obscuridad nublar su vista, con la última imagen de un hermoso lobo gris corriendo hacia ella a toda velocidad.

 _ **ESTE DE SANTANIA.**_

" _¡Emboscada!"_ Había sido lo último que escucho y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró con cada uno de sus camaradas en los brazos de la muerte que yacía mirándolo con sus profundos ojos claros en medio de la nada.

Killian intento moverse, quería cobrar la vida de su camaradas que no tuvieron tiempo siquiera a defenderse, pero sus intentos fueron frenados por una risillas escalofriante pero divertida.

-yo que tu no lo haría- el duendecillos de piel verdosa y escamosa se paseaba a sus anchas alrededor del moreno- ahora dime, querido. ¿Dónde está la princesa?- se detuvo frente al moreno y con una de sus manos le sujetó de la barbilla- y más vale que no me mientas o créeme que acabadas como ellos- dijo lo último sonriendo y dejándolo ver los cuerpos inertes.

La mirada enfurecida que killian mostro le hizo reír con más gracia al duendecillo. Killian no lo sintió, solo una breve brisa soplo atravesándolo y luego tan solo un agudo dolor en el brazo.

-te lo dije, querido. Si me mientes o no me dices lo que quiero saber, perderás algo más que una mano- sonrió al escuchar los gritos de dolor del moreno- ok, entonces, ahora dime. ¿En dónde está la princesa?- volvió a preguntar.

-no sé de qué diablos me estás hablando- fue la respuesta de killian que lo miraba irradiando rabia pura en sus ojos mientras se presionaba su mano herirá, antes de salir despedido por los cielos.

-suficiente- logro escuchar a la figura que había arrasado con las vidas de sus compañeros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- ya la he localizado, solo dale el mensaje y vámonos.

-sí, mi señor- el duendecillo se acercó al moreno y con voz cantarina le susurro los más escalofriantemente posible- ya haces bajo los dominios del dios de la oscuridad y ni la diosa madre podrá ayudarlos. ¡Oh, cierto! dile a Gael que la princesa es de mi señor- sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes y desapareció en una nube de humo negra.

 _ **CAMPAMENTO DEL SUR.**_

-¿¡Dónde está!?- grito la anciana al ver el lecho vacío.

-¡no lo sé, cuando volví ya no estaba!- Aurora, soltó la cubeta con agua y corrió hacia la ventana.

Ambas mujeres vieron alejarse al majestuoso lobo, mientras un aullido rompía el silencio de la noche.

El galopar de su acelerado corazón era lo único de lo que podía estar segura, sus patas se movían lo más rápido posible, y su respiración errática golpeaba contra el viento por el cual se desplazaba como parte de él.

Se movía simplemente por instinto, sin conocimiento de hacia donde se dirigía.

" _ **¡más rápido!"**_ escucho un grito en su cabeza.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto con un gruñido.

" _ **eso ahora no importa, ella está en peligro. ¡Rápido!"**_ volvió a pronunciar la gruesa voz de su cabeza y sin pensarlo dos veces solo se concentró en correr.

 _ **OESTE DE SANTANIA.**_

Lo último que vio antes de sentir como todos sus instintos se ponían en alerta fue a Regina cayendo en cámara lenta ante sus ojos, luego todo se volvió rojo.

Jamás podría olvidar esa sensación de peligro, cambio a su forma licántropa y se fue junto a Regina, esperando lo inevitable, aun no sabía por qué tenía la sensación de ya haber vivido lo mismo _. "deja vu"_ pensó protegiendo a Regina de, sea lo que fuere le tenía los pelos de punta. La tierra bajo sus patas se sentía cada vez más fría y los arboles más sombríos, el viento olía a sangre y sus instintos enloquecieron. No pudo y no quiso reprimir los gruñidos nacidos desde lo más profundo de su ser que salieron en cuanto le vio.

La sonrisa macabra se podía sentir a pesar de que tenía el rostro cubierto por una máscara completamente negra con algunos decorados rojos como la sangre, sus ojos claros se veían sedientos por el elixir rojo, y destrucción. Abrió los brazos y de ellos se desprendieron sombras más negras que la misma oscuridad, las cuales se movían tan rápido como la misma luz.

-Calia, no puedo creer que tú también estés aquí- dijo, mientras veía como la gran loba gris se movía esquivando los ataques de las sombras que se habían transformado en dos lobos con filosos colmillos y ojos rojos- la última vez que nos cruzamos, llorabas la muerte de tu amada kristal.

El señor de la oscuridad camina parsimoniosamente de un lado a otro viendo como la loba gris derrotaba a una de sus sombras, suspiro de aburrimiento y bajo su mirada al suelo donde yacía la morena sumida en una de las más terribles pesadillas de la que jamás podría salir sin que él lo quisiera.

-¿sabes, Calia? Antes de matar a kristal, hice que gritara como una perra mientras la hacía mía- soltó una carcajada desde lo más hondo de su garganta al ver como la loba salía volando en su intento de querer alcanzarle- sigues siendo tan imprudente como antaño. ¿Sabes? es por esa imprudencia tuya que la pequeña y hermosa kistal murió frente a tus ojos sin que pudieras hacer nada.

Rabia, una incontrolable rabia era lo que en ese momento recorría sus venas a gran velocidad. No sabía de qué estaba hablando ese ente siniestro, pero lo único que en su cabeza sonaba era una voz aclamando por venganza. Se levantó de un salto de la tierra húmeda, con el brillo rojo de la ira reflejado en sus ojos antes claros, gruño al espacio y con un solo ataque logro derrotar a las nuevas sombras que se lanzaban en su contra.

-pobre Calia, volver de los brazos de la muerte en donde pensabas encontrar paz, para volver a presenciar cómo te es arrebatado todo lo que te es querido- extendió su brazo hacia delante como sujetando algo, haciendo que la loba se retorciera en el aire mientras era asfixiada y sometida, perdiendo así su transformación.

Ruby cayó al suelo húmedo de rodillas, mientras intentaba de forma inútil soltarse del agarre de aquel ser. vio como uno a uno de sus compañeros caía sin vida, sin poder hacer nada más que observar, sintiendo como la desesperación jugaba con ella, trato de ignorarla mientras se dejaba guiar por la dulce y pacifica voz sonaba en algún lugar las entrañas de su mente.

 _"tranquila, cariño. Todo está bien, estamos contigo"_ para cuando Ruby volvió a abrir sus ojos, vio como ante ella se encontraba el gran lobo dorado de Emma. Ya no sentía presión alguna en su garganta y había recuperado la movilidad de su cuerpo, se paró en el acto e intento ponerse al lado de Emma, quien en un solo gruñido le impidió dicha acción. Miro al rededor y observo a los pocos compañeros que habían sobrevivido tomando sus armas, listos para una nueva batalla ante un ser completamente desconocido.

 _ **PRIMERO QUE NADA, PERDÓN POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES Y DEJAR ABANDONADA LA HISTORIA. PERO MI PC NO FUNCIONABA, LA INSPIRACIÓN ME REHUÍA, Y UN SINFÍN DE COSAS QUE SE JUNTAN PARA EMPEORAR LAS COSAS.**_

 _ **SÉ QUE EL CAP. ES UN POCO MÁS CORTO QUE LOS OTROS, PERO AQUÍ ESTAMOS DE NUEVO. SINCERAMENTE NO SÉ SI PODRE ACTUALIZAR SEGUIDO, PERO PROMETO NO ABANDONAR ESTE FIC Y LLEGAR HASTA EL FINAL.**_

 _ **GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMAN SU TIEMPO AL DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTA HISTORIA Y LEER, Y SOBRE TODO GRACIAS A LAS LINDAS PERSONAS QUE COMENTAN Y HACEN AGRADABLE EL SENTIMIENTO DE QUERER SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**_

 _ **POR FAVOR, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y TAMBIÉN SUGERENCIAS, A VECES NECESITO AYUDA CON ALGUNAS IDEAS.**_

 _ **PD: LINDA TARDE!**_


End file.
